Purposes
by Mrs.Mercer500
Summary: Minutemen fic. Janey and her younger brother, Charlie, discover time-traveling. Janey thinks it's great that they had such a scientific breakthrough, but is she really doing it for the joy or for a purpose much bigger? Zeke/OFC R & R
1. Chapter 1: Sad Fact of Nature

Disclaimer: Don't own, didn't happen. Set during the movie.

* * *

**Purposes  
**

**By: Gina O.**

**Chapter 1: Sad Facts of Nature  
**

It was a regular morning for Janey Tuttle. Waking up to her mother's organic breakfast; riding to school with her younger brother, Charlie, and his best friend, Virgil; being forced to endure the realization of high school. Janey would normally be listening to her brother's recollection of how he can communicate with their pet cat, but for some reason she could not give the genius the focus he deserved. She just wasn't in the mood for science today. Normally, she'd be questioning every aspect of Charlie's latest discovery, making sure he did everything right without harming the cat.

Instead, Janey was staring into space. As much knowledge as she had, Janey had never noticed how divided her school was. Everyone went off into their own pack, only socializing with kids with similar interests as theirs. Charlie had mentioned it was human nature for a person to be drawn to people, or in this case a group, who have similar tastes in music, clothes, or activities. If that was a fact of life, then it truly was a sad one. Would it kill one of the populars to help out a nerdy kid when he was being picked on? A popular lending a punk some lipgloss in the bathroom?

Insecurity was just another sad fact of nature...Humans had to be insecure about some things, or otherwise we wouldn't be human.

"Oh Janey," Charlie's excited tone broke into her focus, "Do you think you can swing by the computer lab tomorrow? Maybe around first block? Would the librarian let you out?"

"Yes."

"I have a new invention I've been thinking of trying, but I'll need a second opinion if I'm gonna test out my theory,"

"Can't you get Chester to help?" Janey asked as they continued walking towards the front doors of Summerton High School,

"No, he's not capable of holding the information and he's not as smart as you. Plus, he has a doctor's appointment today..." After a moment of silence, Charlie bursted out again, "Hey! You can't ride that thing-" Charlie's last words were muffled by Virgil as he gave a nervous smile.

A boy with a large motorcycle stood in their way towards the front doors, the rider looking at them through the glass of his helmet. Janey had seen this boy around and school and knew who he was. With his tall, slightly hunched stature, Zeke Thompson was hard to miss; especially when people practically darted out of his way.

"Hey, great bike," Virgil said, still grinning that anxious smile, "Lots of shiny chrome geary stuff..."

Zeke removed his helmet and stared at the trio. Virgil was beaming; Charlie was heckling Virgil through a hushed voice, and Janey just stared back at him. She had seen Zeke when he was at a far away distance, and he seemed decent looking. Now that she was looking directly at him at close range, it was a little different. His messy brown helmet-hair shined a bit in the sun; his blue eyes were glinting with aggravation at the two boys, while his lips were just too perfect.

"We're gonna go now," Virgil said, pulling Charlie with him, "Come on Jane..."

Janey stayed put a few more seconds, staring curiously at Zeke. He was your typical loner, sitting on the outskirts of social standards. She never saw him roaming around with anyone, always by himself. It seemed so though he understood her idea of ridiculous human nature, and defied it by being alone. Janey admired that, because she would never be able to do that herself. Their gazes continued on: Zeke's cold hard glare had softened, now seeming curious about the nerdy girl in front of him, while Janey's was respect covered with blinking-curious eyes.

"What's your name?" Zeke asked, breaking the silence between them,

However, Janey did not have to answer. Charlie did it for her, "Janey! Come on!"

The short, light-haired boy pulled his older sister away from the biker. Although his grip on her was a bit tight, Janey's eyes did not leave Zeke's until she was forced to look away. The teenage girl was certain that her sweaty hands, accelerated heart-rate and somewhat weakened knees, was not caused by Charlie's aggressive movements...

But by Zeke's voice...

* * *

"Janey! What were you thinking?!" Charlie nagged at lunch, "Talking to Zeke Thompson?! Do you know how much that guy scares Virgil and I?"

"So much you could almost urinate," Janey repeated in a whine.

It was lunchtime, which meant most students were busy socializing and enjoying their meals, whereas Janey was being scolded by her younger brother who believed he had control over her life. Janey used to think it was cute that her brother was so protective, but after today's incident, she wanted to strangle him with a mouse chord. She even decided to sit on the far side of the table between their friends Chester and Eugene instead of the spot she usually took beside her brother. Janey had been humiliated times before, but being pulled away from Zeke like a small child was much, much worse.

_Why does it matter so much? It was just Zeke Thompson...Why should I be so freaked out that I got a little embarrassed in front of him?_

Then she recalled how handsome Zeke had been at the moment. Janey couldn't forget how his hair shined with gel or how his eyes glinted in the sun. His perfect lips and soft-looking skin couldn't escape her mind either. Thinking of the form of his mouth, his smile must have been adorable. Janey had never spoken to a cute boy before Zeke, and when the chance arrived for her to strike up some conversation, Charlie came and took it away...

Just like how he takes _everything_ away...

"Why were you even standing there anyways?" Charlie continued to vent, "He's the scariest guy in school, with his _leather jacket_ and _bike_, and his chains! Don't forget chains! Can you imagine the things he probably does to people with those chains?!"

Janey just ran a hand through her hair and felt her stomach growl. She had been so busy remembering how embarrassed she felt that morning, nutrition had been wiped out of her mind completely. Looking towards Virgil, her eyes pleading with him, and he nodded in understanding.

"We'll handle him for you," Eugene whispered to her underneath the tone of her brother's lecture, "Go each something, you look a little peaky..."

Janey smiled and patted the dark-haired boy's head, standing up to head over to the lunch line. Both lines were full of hungry students, meaning she might be there a while, but she did not mind the wait. Anything to get away from Charlie and his constant complaining was good enough. Scanning the array of food the cafeteria had set out, Janey took a tray and started at the beverage section. Her eyes lingered to the main course (Burger with a side of French fries), and desert before reaching over to the next line's milk crates.

Janey gasped, looking over to see the actual people and spotting Zeke in the very back. She was not sure what to do: Whether to call Zeke's attention and hope Charlie does not spot her, or forget that that morning had never happened. Janey turned back to look at her table, where Eugene, Chester and Virgil had Charlie distracted in conversation. Looking back at Zeke, she found him staring right at her. It was the same expression he had before: Softened and almost mesmerized. Janey was now terribly confused; not sure what to do or say to him. So, all she could do was smile.

It wasn't a big smile, just a small one with kind eyes directed his way. Zeke responded with a similar smile, tilting to the side and bangs shadowing his eyes a bit. Everything around her just seemed to dissolve away as he smiled; Zeke was the only thing she saw. There was no annoying brother, no geeky friends, no social status or even walls. Just Zeke and her.

It had to be a crush.

"Why don't you try moving loser?" A female voice said behind her, giving her a slight shove.

She expected someone like Jocelin Lee to behave like the bottom-feeder she was, so it was no surprise or interruption to Janey. Moving along in the line, grabbing food and a pudding, Janey realized Zeke was not too far from her either. The closer she moved, the closer he got to her. When they reached the cash registers, she absentmindedly handed her money to the cafeteria lady. Zeke moved out of the line the same time she did-

Before the taller boy could speak to her, Charlie appeared, apparently, very upset.

"Janey! What are you doing?" He asked, "We have some Computer Club business to conduct,"

"Charlie, I was kind of-"

"Never mind, it's _very _important..."

Tugging her away again, Janey looked back at Zeke...

There was no chance of ever speaking now...


	2. Chapter 2: Perfect Motivation

Disclaimer: Don't own, didn't happen. Set during the movie.

* * *

**Purposes  
**

**By: Gina O.**

**Chapter 2: Perfect Motivation  
**

"Commander's Older Sibling on the bridge! Salute!"

Janey stood in the computer lab doorway, staring at the several boys who were saluting her. She told them to "sit down" and walked over to the back of the room, where she spotted Charlie as he typed away furiously on his keyboard.

"Make whatever you need quick, Mrs. Jenkins wants me to stack shelves in the fiction section, which always takes so long on the count of-"

"That's very nice, sis," Charlie intervened, "Sit down and watch."

Janey sat down beside her brother and stared at the screen. Her jaw dropped when she realized what the white and black vortex was that was playing on the screen. She read the numbers on the bottom, reading yesterday's date and hour as the vortex whizzed through time.

"Time travel?" Janey asked in shock, "Char-Charlie, you discovered time travel?"

"Yeah!" Charlie smiled, nodding his head, "I uploaded the formula yesterday after school, and now look! We could time travel!"

"Oh my God!" Janey tried hard to contain her excitement, "Charlie! This is incredible! I knew you were smart, but not smart enough to think of something like this!"

"It took a while, I'll admit, but I finally worked it out. And look," He pulled out a large tube from under his desk, "I even made blueprints for the machine,"

Janey pulled out the rolled up blueprint from the white tube, and unrolled it. The machine parts were written in a list on the side, while the entire device was drawn out piece by piece. The quantum accelerator was built much like Charlie's rocket-car from freshman year; the flux-compassitor was all pieced out on the same side as the rocket-car part. Then it occurred to the older sibling that a majority of this invention would require some extreme hardware knowledge, something Charlie, her and, she assumed, Virgil, each had little of.

"It sounds like it could work," Janey said, causing her little brother to smile, "But there's a lot of ironwork to be done if we want it built..."

"I know, that's where our hardware guy would come in. I was thinking that if we bring Virgil in on it, we would have a bigger chance of finding someone,"

"What makes you think Virgil would know a hardware guy?"

"He's more a people-person. Would you conduct this theory with me? I wouldn't feel safe without your second opinion,"

"You actually want _me_ to help you?"

"Yeah, consider it a Brother-Sister Plus Best friend and Hardware Guy project...Will you help?"

"Of course. Even I don't trust you alone with this invention, anything can go wrong. And quite frankly, I don't want to be responsible for your death if you explode in the vortex,"

"I can sign a contract-"

"Not necessary. So, when are you gonna tell him?"

"In a little bit, when he's in his Public Speaking class,"

"Where is it?"

"Mr. Stein's class...Second floor, East Wing."

"Okay," Janey rolled up the blueprint and stood up, "Well, I gotta get back to the library and stock those shelves before lunch starts-"

"So, is this a good idea?" Charlie asked hopefully, "Are you giving me the 'okay'?"

"Yes Charlie, I am giving you an 'okay'. I'm actually giving you better than an 'okay', I'm giving you the 'go-ahead-go-get-us-a-place-in-scientific-history'. Mrs. Jenkins needs me now, see you at lunch Charlie,"

"Bye Jane!"

Janey continued to watch her brother as she reached the door; then she bolted outside. Running down the hallway, Janey had a plan, but she had to make sure it would work.

* * *

The bell rang to head off to third period, and Janey was standing by the door to Mr. Stein's class. If she had read Mrs. Jenkins's computer right, Virgil should be coming from the second floor of West Wing and heading straight down the hall to Mr. Stein's class. The plan had taken her a while, but she finally had it all worked out. Normally, she'd ask Charlie herself, but knowing him and what's been going on recently, he'd be against it. She looked down the hallway and students began filling in, and spotted his blond haired head not too far away.

"Janey," Virgil called out to her first, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," She told him, "It's really important, come here."

Janey pulled him to the small corner near the water fountain, noticing the confused look on his face.

"What's this about?" He asked.

"Charlie. He's building something, can't tell you what it is, and he's gonna need your help. This new invention's gonna require some serious hardware, and you know Charlie's not really good at that, right?"

"Not entirally good, but-"

"He's gonna need someone who knows his way around with a wrench, someone whose good with mechanics-"

"And he's gonna need me to find them, 'cause he's not exactly a people person?" Virgil inquired,

"Yes, and I know the perfect person for this job..."

"Who is it?"

"Zeke Thompson," Janey grinned

Virgil stayed silent for a few seconds, his expression questioning and thoughtful. Janey was beginning to doubt Virgil's loyalty to her.

Then the blonde cracked a smile, "I knew you liked him..It was so obvious!"

"I don't like him!" Janey hissed, "I just think he'd be the right person for the job,"

"Yeah right. So, what do you want me to do?"

"Suggest, when Charlie asks you to help, that we employ Zeke for the job. He'll listen to you more than me,"

"What makes you think that?"

"You saw him yesterday in the morning, and at lunch! He's totally over-protective! I'm surprise he hasn't convinced our mother to put me in a plastic bubble. If I told him that we should get Zeke to help out, he'll think it's because I "like" him, and turn it down. Now, if _you_, his best friend in the entire world, propse we bring him in, he'll go for it after a little convincing-"

"How can I convince him? I don't know anything about-"

"You know those big dinosaurs they have a monster truck rallies on TV?" Janey asked,

"Yeah,"

"Him and his dad make those. That takes a lot of mechanical knowledge...Bring that up to Charlie and he'll _have_ to go for it. Please say you'll do it,"

Virgil took a moment to think once more, and then answered: "Yeah. I'll help, but what do I get in return?"

"I'll think about it once he's told you about it," Janey said,

"Alright,"

The late bell rang and the two friends separated. Now, with Virgil on her side, there was no way her plan could fail. Zeke had to be picked for the project. Charlie couldn't avoid his incredible skills around mechanical objects, and Zeke practically sitting on the back-burner of social status, didn't hurt either

Not to mention, he's the perfect motivation for her...


	3. Chapter 3: The Pliers

Disclaimer: Don't own, didn't happen. Set during the movie.

* * *

**Purposes  
**

**By: Gina O.**

**Chapter 3: The Pliers  
**

That afternoon, as Janey headed on to her last class, her stomach was churning. For one thing, Janey wasn't sure if her plan had worked or if Virgil had even done it. She knew it was a little wrong to choose Zeke for her own personal reasons, but what were the odds that he was the only person in the auto-shop class that fit the bill? Working along-side Zeke wouldn't be bad for her motivation either, she'd probably work twice as hard with him around. Janey knew if this plan hadn't worked, then she'd never get to talk to Zeke.

"Hey Janey-Poo, what's shakin'?" Jeanette, a pretty black-haired girl, walked up to Janey in the hallway, "How's your brother?"

"He's fine, Jeanette. Just on another one of his crazy inventions,"

"How cute, what is it?"

"It's kind of a secret, Jeanette. If I could talk about it, I would. Anyways, how's your day been so far?"

Janey stopped in front of her locker, twisting the combination as she listened to Jeanette ramble on about her day's events. Jeanette was perfect for Charlie in that not only would it give him a love life to focus on (instead of snooping around Janey's) but Jeanette really liked Charlie. Whenever she hung around her, the perky-little senior would ramble on about either the different species of birds or how much she adored Charlie. Janey thought it was cute whenever Jeanette stopped by their table to speak to Charlie, but it was also a little depressing.

_I wish it was that easy for me to talk to Zeke_ She thought, grabbing her Advanced Chemistry book and looking at Jeanette.

"Oh wow, Advanced Chemistry...At the end of the day?" Jeanette asked,

"Yeah, and not as fun as it looks either," She said, shutting her locker door open and proceeding back down the hallway,

"Aw, that's sad. You know, I had your brother for chemistry last year-"

As Jeanette spoke, Janey stared around. Of course, even when it was in between classes, students found a way to pack together in cliques. She still didn't understand that sad fact of nature, and she found herself listing it under "_Things to study and Analyze"_ in that book in her mind. As Janey thought on about this, her focus was broken when she noticed the tall figure heading past her.

_Oh my God...Zeke!_

Zeke was dressed in that layered look (black sweater underneath a blue shirt) and torn jeans, still giving him that bad-boy loner style she found so interesting. Janey hoped this time Charlie wouldn't pop out of nowhere and ruin their captivating moment. When Zeke looked up, he turned to an immediate smile and Janey returned it. Once again, it seemed like the entire world had vanished away and it was just them, gazing at each other. At that second, Janey hoped to the scientific Gods that her plan had worked, and she'd be seeing Zeke face-to-face sometime soon.

"-He looked so cute! Um, Janey?" Jeanette called, but Janey was ignoring it as she turned her head to watch Zeke leave, counting his steps. "Janey, watcha lookin...Oh..."

Janey dreaded the wide smile she'd get from Jeanette when she looked back at her, and to her prediction, there it was. Jeanette was beaming brightly at Janey, who just groaned in frustration.

"You were checking out Zeke Thompson," Jeanette nudged, "I can imagine how my little hummingbird would feel about that,"

"Not very pleased..."

Janey knew Charlie would still resent Zeke even though they'd be working together. She'd see those little glares or remarks just like he did when Eugene had a crush on her. Of course, given how scary Zeke seemed, Charlie might not do it at all.

Whatever he did...It wouldn't get in the way of the friendship they'll have...

_Hopefully a little more..._ She thought gladly.

"But I'm not saying you have bad taste...He is kinda cute, for a big scary guy," Jeanette smiled, "I just don't think I'd tell Charlie about it,"

"I was never planning to. The little nerd is already suspicious. If I am ever around Zeke again, he'd kill me...Metaphorically speaking..."

"Is it's metaphorical, how can he kill you?"

"Lecturing on the importance of dating someone who didn't scare him to death and someone who was lower in the school's social society. Then venting about various other problems I really don't care about,"

"Hm, sounds like my Charlie,"

Finally reaching her classroom, Janey said goodbye to Jeanette and walked inside. For the next two hours, her mind wasn't devoted to the advanced chemicals in front of her, but the boy she had passed in the hallway...

Zeke...

* * *

That afternoon, Janey found herself sitting in Virgil's kitchen, completely shaken with anxiousness. As it turned out, her plan had gone swimmingly: Virgil had persuaded Charlie to let him choose their first destination in the time machine, and allow them to use Zeke Thompson as their hardware man. Janey was now awaiting the arrival of the group, since Charlie suggested she get a headstart, but she could see right through that.

She knew Charlie didn't want her in the same car as Zeke, knowing they'd have to sit in the backseat together. Janey was, after extensive thinking, glad she had gone up ahead. She imagined how embarrassing it would be trying to talk to Zeke with Charlie's eyes peering at them in the rear view mirror. If she had been forced to be put through that, she'd rather sit here with the knot in her stomach.

"Hey Janey," Amy Fox, Virgil's younger sister, had walked into the room, heading to the refrigerator "Where's my dork brother hiding?"

"He's on his way," Janey replied, focusing on her glass of punch instead of the small blond, "We're conducting an experiment with Charlie and their bringing the last piece of the puzzle in from school?"

Looking back at her from the refrigerator, "What it is? Some lame dorky game?"

"No a guy we need to help us with all the hardware and stuff,"

"Oooo, a boy...Is he cute?"

"In my opinion, I think he's incredibly cute...But don't take my word for it, just wait until he gets here,"

Amy smiled and closed the refrigerator door, "I'll go get ready!"

Janey felt slightly relieved that Amy wasn't as shy as she was. Taking a long deep breath, she heard the front door open and Virgil's voice echo through the house. Janey shook slightly as she imagined Zeke standing behind the two boys as he entered the house. She envisioned sitting across from Zeke, him gazing at her and her gazing at him. His blue eyes would be perfectly seen in the light of Virgil's living room. It'd be perfect-

If it were at her house and it was just them two alone...

"Janey! You here?!" Virgil called, and Janey realized she'd have to go into the living room, "We brought Zeke!"

Janey stood up, getting off from her stool near the kitchen counter. Having another deep breath, she walked into the living room. To her surprise, Zeke was not there. Charlie and Virgil sat in the living room, looking up at her as they munched on the chips and dip Virgil's mother had put out. Looking around, Janey thought Zeke might be somewhere else in the room, but it turned out he wasn't. Hadn't Virgil told her the plan had worked? Wouldn't Zeke's being here meant it truly had?

"Hey Janey," Virgil said, glad you're still here,"

"Jane, guess who we got to do our hardware, guess!" Charlie said excitedly,

"Who?" Janey pretended not to know,

"Zeke Thompson!" He stated, "Now, I know it's a little risky, trusting someone as frightening as Zeke with this, but Virgil had made the suggestion,"

"Well, that's great!" Janey said, taking a seat on the couch, "At least we got somebody in mind...So, where is he?"

"He's riding here by himself...On his bike," Virgil answered, "He wasn't too far behind us, so he should be here-"

The roaring of an engine could be heard outside in the street, and Janey had a feeling she knew who it was. Janey listened carefully as she pictured Zeke riding down the street in his motorcycle; reaching up to the house, and then ringing the doorbell. When Janey heard the engine shut off, she wasn't sure if she could handle seeing him so close. The chime of the doorbell began to ring through the house, causing Virgil's mother to call out about someone answering the door, and Janey used a chip with bean dip to calm her news.

"I'll get it," Virgil said, standing up to answer the door.

Once the blond boy left the living room, Charlie glanced at his sister, "Don't make goo-gaily eyes when you see him," he hissed, "It's bad enough I have to let him work with us,"

"Why does it bother you that I might be interested in him?" Janey whispered back,

"Because mom nor I would like to see you going out with someone like Zeke!"

"What's wrong with him?!"

"He's not your type-"

"As if you know"

"You what guys like him do to girls like you? They crush your heart! I don't wanna see you get hurt!"

"I know what I'm doing!"

"-Charlie's here with our plan-" Virgil said as he walked back into the living room with Zeke following him,

Zeke and Janey locked eyes. She wanted to run and hide from him, not because she was afraid, but because this was different from the other times they had seen each other. Zeke wasn't standing at a far off distance where they can only stare and smile. He was standing with only Virgil and his couch in between them. Setting his bag down on the floor, Zeke took a seat beside her, Janey feeling the heat of his body lingering towards hers.

"Hey," He said softly, gazing at her,

"Hi," Janey blinked,

"Janey's Charlie's sister," Virgil stated, sitting down on the chair across from Zeke, "She's gonna be looking over and helping out a bit, right Janey?"

Janey's eyes broke away from Zeke's and turned to face Virgil, "Um, yeah. I am,"

"Guess you must be pretty smart then, huh?" Zeke asked, smirking slightly,

"I guess," Janey blushed a light pink, "I hear you're pretty good with your hands...Around metal stuff I mean,"

"Guess some would say that,"

"Okay!" Charlie intervened once more, pulling out the familiar white tube from behind his seat, "Enough with the guessing and let's get to the point! I got the blueprints, so," He pulled out the large rolled up paper and spread it out on the coffee table, "You can just take a look at that,"

"Cool," Zeke turned away from Janey and looked at the blueprint.

Janey tried hard to focus on other things instead of Zeke. For instance, she looked out the window for a while as she ate chips, then turned to Zeke. He had unfolded a small pocket knife and was now picking his teeth out with it. Most would have found it a bit disgusting, but Janey didn't mind. She had seen Charlie do much grosser things with his teeth (especially when he flosses). When Zeke looked up, Charlie and Virgil seemed eager for him to reply, then Albert Felinestein meowed.

"Your cat...is freaking me out," He told Virgil,

"Oh, he's not mine he's Charlie's," Virgil explained, pointing to Charlie,

"His name is Albert Felinestein," Charlie specified,

"That's the dumbest name for a cat I've ever heard,"

"I wanted to name him Albert," Janey added, "But _no_,"

"Mom said I bought him, so I got to name him!" Charlie said, "Besides, he likes his name, don't you Albert Felinestein?"

Albert meowed again and walked underneath the coffee table and to the couch. He purred as he rubbed up against Janey's leg, the teenager then picking him up and placing him on her lap.

"I guess he doesn't," Zeke answered, "Okay so, this _thing_, this quantum integration of the physical properties of light projection, looks like it could work..."

Janey was amazed by his knowledge. Guys like Zeke usually didn't know a thing about science, but yet, here he was talking in words most people don't understand. The three other teenagers stared at one another, then back at Zeke.

"Yeah, Mongol read," Zeke retorted,

"So, you'll help us construct it?" Charlie asked,

"Why not? I'm always up for a challenge," Zeke turned to Janey, "And free bean dip,"

"Good," She smiled at him, flipping her light brown curls, "Glad you'll be helping us,"

"Glad to be helping..."

The two looked at each other for a few more seconds before Virgil changed the conversation to where they can meet to discuss the time-machine's construction. Then Zeke mentioned that they could meet at his dad's cycle repair shop, Thompson's Cycle Cemetery. Charlie, Virgil and Janey all agreed to meet there after school the next day, and Janey's heart was beating faster than ever before.

"See you guys later," Zeke said as he headed out the door, "Bye Janey,"

"Bye Zeke,"

Janey counted his steps once again as he walked out the door. It was hard to cover her wide smile and sweaty hands as she heard the engine turn on and him drive down the street. Janey had never really studied the subject of love (except the human heart) only reading what she was told in fairy tales and other story books. And she wasn't sure if she was following it right...

"Hey Zeke left his pocket knife," Virgil pointed out to her as Charlie was rolling up the blueprint, "You should go give it to him,"

Janey picked up the pocket knife and looked at it. It was actually a pair of pliers that unfolded and had several other objects on it. If Zeke found it important enough to carry around, then maybe he really would need it.

"You should go to the Cycle Cemetery and give it to him," Virgil said in a suggested voice, "Before Charlie finds it, of course. You know he'll be compelled to give it to Zeke himself,"

"I couldn't. I _can't_. What would I say? How would I go about it at all Virgil?"

"You could try just handing it to him, saying '_Hey Zeke, you left your pliers at Virgil's house. I'm here to return them,_'. I'm sure he'll be very grateful..."

Janey couldn't deny it. Someone would have to return the pliers to Zeke, or else Charlie would embarrass her completely.

She had to do it...


	4. Chapter 4: Greatest Heaven

Disclaimer: Don't own, didn't happen. Set during the movie.

* * *

**Purposes  
**

**By: Gina O.**

**Chapter 4:**

Janey sat up in her bedroom that night, looking at the pliers as they laid in her hand. Bolts of thunders clashed outside, while rain poured down hard from the sky. Virgil's proposal Janey take the pliers to Zeke herself floated around in her mind, taunting her with all the possibilities of the outcome. She tried not to think of how he might react to her being there...Besides, it was raining and what were the odds that Zeke would even be at Cycle Cemetery?

_'They are pretty slim...According to my calculations...' _Janey thought, turning over in her bed and staring out the window.

Janey looked at the pliers closely. They were old, and had a few rust stains on them. She wondered why Zeke kept these old pliers instead of buying new ones. She guessed it had to belong to someone Zeke wanted to remember, otherwise she imagined he would have thrown them out. Sitting up in her bed, Janey put the pliers on her lap. _'ZEKE'_ was engraved into the side pliers thinly; contrasting with the blemished metal. She traced her finger over the letters, remembering the first time she saw him. His presence that day left a mark on her heart. It was so demanding and dominate. He had such a strong nature it was almost irresistible. Janey never found herself so captivated before; it was surprising it was Zeke.

_'Maybe I should go see him,' _Janey thought as she held the pliers in her hand, _'Just to make sure he gets them. Charlie's a little forgetful when he's excited about an invention. He might forget to give them to him,_'

Pulling on her red raincoat and red rain boots, Janey stuffed the pliers into her pocket and headed downstairs. She spotted her mother, a tall, light-brown haired woman, washing dishes in the sink. Janey had a feeling her mother might not consent to her walking out in the pouring rain to return something she can return tomorrow. However, it was worth a try.

"Mom?" Janey called, the light-haired woman turning around,

"Janey, why are you in your rain clothes?" She asked,

"I'm gonna go out for a moment, I'll be back in a little while,"

"Where you going so late?"

"I have some business to attend to. Can I?"

"What is it?"

Janey would have to lie...

"Jeanette's pet bird died, and she needs moral support right now. So, can I go see her? It will only be for a while..."

Janey's mother thought it over a little bit, knowing Jeanette and her love for birds. Janey knew the lie would have to work, despite the fact she had never lied before.

"Alright. You can go, but be home soon!" Her mother requested,

"Okay, bye mom,"

"Bye honey,"

Janey went through the door and opened her umbrella. Beginning her walk, rain splashed on her legs as she stepped through several puddles. Janey knew this was a little risky; the odds of Zeke actually being there were still small. Thinking of Zeke, and him working over some large piece of a motorcycle, only made the walk more worthwhile. Stepping a little faster, she knew it would turn out well in the end...

Wouldn't it?

* * *

"Shit, it's raining again," Zeke cursed as he turned back into the repair shop.

It had been raining at night for several weeks, forcing Zeke to stay in the shop until it stops. He watched the droplets of rain trickle down the window as thunder and lightning echoed through the neighborhood. The engine piece on the work table sat broken and in need of repair. His father had told him to fix it, but Zeke couldn't find the concentration. All he could think about was her. Janey. The gorgeous sister of a dorky nerd.

Normally, Zeke never paid attention to girls (mostly because they never paid attention to him either) but when he first saw Janey, he found her so appealing. She had those large brown eyes that were topped with long curled lashes. Her hair was like a sea of waves and curls Zeke could just get lost in. Zeke couldn't get enough when he thought of how amazing her body must have been.

Why hadn't he noticed her before? Had she always gone to their school? She didn't seem like the kind of girl that stood out much. Although, Zeke couldn't imagine why she _didn't. _Girls like Jocelin Lee and Stephanie Jameson could walk by a group of guys and be noticed right away. Janey, on the other hand, might as well have been invisible, which was fine with Zeke. He'd rather have a girl no guy noticed than have a girl every guy wanted.

_She deserves the interest of someone. God didn't give her that beautiful face so she could be ignored..._ Zeke thought as he leaned against the window in his dream-like state, _I'd love to give her whatever kind of focus she wanted..._

Ever since he saw her that morning at school, Zeke's mind had been consumed with her. He remembered the other day when he nearly burned himself with the welding torch as he thought about what Janey's body felt like in his arms. In History, he lost all focus as he pictured the look in Janey's eyes when she first saw him. Not to mention, how hard it was for him to maintain himself at home when he thought about how good Janey looked sitting next to him on the couch.

_In the little pink sweater..._

"Zeke?"

He turned from the window and saw Janey standing in the doorway of the shop. Quickly, he stood up, not sure how to respond to her. She looked adorable in her red rain coat and boots, setting her umbrella down by the wide opening, and walking towards him. Zeke wondered what would have caused her to travel so far from her home in the rain; she looked cold.

"Janey! What are you doing here?" He asked finally,

"You left your pliers," She pulled them out of her raincoat pocket, "At my house," She handed them to him.

Zeke couldn't believe he had left them! He gently took them back from her and examined them. He had never left his grandfather's old pliers anywhere, why would he just suddenly forget them? He hadn't even realized they were gone. If anything, Zeke was glad it was Janey that brought them back.

"Thanks. But, you didn't have to walk through the rain to give them to me, you could have just given them to me at school,"

"I know, but it would have been hard for me to,"

"Why?"

"Charlie's kind of protective of me, so I never get to talk to guys much. Of course, except the people _he_ talks to,"

"Well, I don't think there's much to be protective of," Zeke walked closer to her, "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Charlie thinks so,"

"But what does Charlie know other than all that science stuff?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll get back to you on it," Janey smiled, Zeke smelling the light scent of her perfume mixed with rain water, "Anyways, I gotta get going-"

"Can I see you? Later? At school?" Zeke asked,

"You always see me at school,"

"I never get to talk to you,"

"We can have lunch tomorrow,"

"Great,"

"I gotta get going. I told my mom I'd be home soon, and I don't want her to worry about me,"

"Alright,"

The two teenager took a moment to look at each other. Zeke had never seen such beautiful eyes until he looked into Janey's. They weren't just brown, they were a mixture of light brown and dark brown, almost like in a swirl fashion. He wanted to just stare at her forever, and feel the power between them. Zeke knew if was a long shot, but being able to hold Janey and be there for her would have been his heaven. He had never felt so strongly about a girl he had only known from a few glances in the hallways. Meeting Janey and getting to know her would definetly be sweet...

"Bye Zeke,"

He watched her walk away, taking in her small form and how her hair trailed down her back. Zeke knew he was lucky, he had to be. Girls like Janey only come around once in a while, and it wasn't often that they chose him. Observing her as she disappeared into the fog caused by the rain, Zeke wondered if he'd ever get to know what it was like to be with Janey...


End file.
